


for what it is

by thepsychicclam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Stiles wonders how it even happened. One day he was in a relationship with Derek…and then one day they were wooing Parrish. Together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for what it is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aerowyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerowyn/gifts).



Sometimes Stiles wonders how it even happened. One day he was in a relationship with Derek…and then one day they were fucking Parrish. Together.

They’d made little comments, in the middle of sex, little fantasies whispered into each other’s ears. “You’d like Deputy Parrish to bend you over his desk, wouldn’t you?” Stiles breathed into Derek’s ear, when he was buried deep inside Derek. “Use those handcuffs to cuff you to the desk as he fucks you raw.”

Or Derek, with his hand wrapped around Stiles’ cock, saying, “I’d love to watch you lick my come out of Parrish’s ass. You’d love to watch me fuck him and then eat out that ass, wouldn’t you? I know how much you stare at his ass in his uniform.”

But it was fantasy, as real as the things they whispered sometimes about Isaac, Lydia, Kira, or even Boyd. As real as the celebrities they talked about, as real as the times they dressed up and pretended. None of it was real.

Until it was.

*

It all started, just like every other fucking thing in Stiles’ life, in the woods. He’d say the woods were cursed, but things like kissing Derek for the first time, rebuilding the Hale house, and spending full moons in Derek’s arms overlooking a valley were awesome. And they happened in the woods. Fucking Parrish, well, that’s awesome, too. And it started in the woods.

They’d chased a warlock into the preserve. Parrish was there as back up, because officially the warlock was wanted for a string of killings across Beacon County. As far as supernatural baddie take-downs go, it was pretty routine. Derek transformed into a wolf, pounced on the warlock, and after a few spells that pissed everyone off, Parrish shot him. The body kinda exploded into a puff of black glitter then, and they just stood staring at it for a few tense moments.

Until Stiles started laughing. Parrish and Derek turned to him and looked at him like he was crazy. And maybe he was. Wouldn’t surprise him if he’d finally snapped. It was only a matter of time.

“Did you guys fucking _see that?_ ” Stiles exclaimed, pointing. Parrish took a few steps toward the spot, like he’d missed something the first time. That just made Stiles laugh harder.

“What?” Parrish asked, turning around with an awkward laugh. 

“Dude,” Stiles hiccupped, draping an arm over Parrish’s shoulder and burying his face against his neck. “The fucker exploded into black glitter.”

Parrish laughed then, and reached forward to pick something from Stiles’ hair. “I think you got a little glitter on your person.”

“Ew, that’s so disgusting.” Stiles lifted his head and Parrish brushed glitter from his cheeks, his fingers lingering a moment longer than they should. Stiles just stared at him without breathing, his entire body flushing all over. He swore he saw a small flare of bright orange flash in Parrish’s eyes.

“We should,” Parrish cleared his throat and took a step back. “We should go.” He glanced at them awkwardly before walking away. When Stiles turned to Derek, he was watching them thoughtfully.

“What was that?” Derek asked when they were back in the Camaro. “I thought you and Parrish were about to jump each other.”

“Would you have liked that, or would you have ripped his throat out?” Stiles asked.

“I haven’t decided,” Derek growled, and Stiles chuckled.

*

A week later, Derek said apropos of nothing, “I think I’d be okay if you fucked Parrish.”

Stiles dropped the box of cookies he was getting out of the cabinet, his arms flailing wildly. He spun around and looked at Derek in shock. “Huh?”

Derek crossed the kitchen and pinned Stiles against the counter. His lips hovered just above Stiles’. “Parrish can fuck you,” he said, voice deep and gravelly, “as long as I’m there.”

“I wouldn’t want to fuck anyone without you there,” Stiles said. He flicked his tongue against Derek’s lips. “I never want to fuck anyone but you.”

Derek quirked an eyebrow. “Except Parrish?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I’m never going to live this down, am I? We’ll be eighty year old men, and you’ll still say, ‘When Stiles wanted to fuck Parrish…’” He frowned. “Like I haven’t seen you check out his ass a hundred times. Like you’ve been subtle with your flirting.”

“I’m always subtle.”

Stiles scoffed. “You, Derek Hale, are the least subtle person on the planet.”

“I’ll show you subtle,” Derek said, lifting Stiles over his shoulder into a fireman’s carry.

*

The thing was, Stiles had watched a lot of threesomes in porn, but he had absolutely no idea how to make a threesome actually happen. Well, a threesome with someone you knew instead of someone you picked up at a club (and even then, Stiles didn’t really know how to do that. He’s pretty sure to do that, he’d be relying solely on Derek’s looks). 

And though Stiles said that Derek wasn’t subtle, Stiles couldn’t be subtle to save his life. So when he dropped by the station with lunch, Parrish narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “I’m not dying, am I?”

“What?” Stiles asked, slipping as he sat in the chair. “No. Why would you think that?”

“You brought me lunch.” 

“I’ve brought you lunch before,” Stiles said, awkwardly unwrapping his burrito. 

Parrish shrugged and pulled the foil off his. “Whatever the reason, I’m not turning down free food. Did you and Derek plan this? He brought me coffee this morning.”

Stiles almost choked on his food. “Derek what?”

“Yeah, he dropped by this morning, sat around while I filed some paperwork, and shot the shit with me.”

“He did, did he?” Stiles asked. 

Parrish flushed. “You don’t mind, do you?” 

“Nope, don’t mind at all.” Stiles smiled. Parrish gave him a quizzical smile, but finished his burrito happily as he talked. When Stiles finished eating with Parrish, he stopped in to see his dad and then went home. 

“You bought Parrish _coffee_?” Stiles exclaimed as he closed the front door. Derek was sitting on the couch, and didn’t look up from the book he was reading.

“And you took him a burrito,” Derek replied, turning a page.

“How did you know that?” Stiles asked.

Derek looked up, an eyebrow raised. “Were you trying to keep it from me?”

“Fuck you.” He kicked Derek as he walked by. “Are we trying to woo him?”

“Woo him?” Derek looked at Stiles, amused.

“You took him coffee, I took him a burrito. We’re wooing him. I mean, you didn’t even bring me coffee when you were wooing me.”

“That’s because I knew you were a sure thing.” 

Stiles kicked Derek again, and Derek grabbed his foot. They didn’t talk about Parrish again all night.

*

A week later, Stiles came home from work to find Derek and Parrish in the backyard, playing basketball. It was like a fantasy come to life. 

“He-eeeeey,” Stiles said as he walked out of the back door. He sat down on the steps leading to the driveway, where the hoop was set up. Derek was shirtless, but that wasn’t surprising because Derek didn’t need a reason to go shirtless. He was a vain dick like that. What was surprising was that Parrish was also shirtless.

Stiles realized then that he had never seen Parrish without a shirt. And it was probably a good thing, because Stiles wanted to hump him right there. He looked thin and lean in those uniforms, but Deputy Parrish was fucking ripped. 

“Hey Stiles,” Parrish said, waving with a wide smile. He was covered in sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead. “Derek invited me over for a little one on one.”

“He did, did he?” Stiles asked for the second time in a few weeks. He glanced at Derek, who gave him a shit-eating grin. “That was so kind of him.”

“Hey, do you want to join?” Parrish asked. 

“Me play basketball? Definitely not,” Stiles replied. “I do not run around and chase balls.”

“Oh, he definitely chases balls,” Derek teased. Parrish laughed in surprise. Stiles just blushed. “I’m sure he’d rather watch us, though.”

“Two hot, sweaty guys running around and rubbing up against each other – “

“It’s not rubbing,” Derek said.

“Shut up, Derek. Two guys rubbing up against each other I will definitely watch.” He grinned, and Derek rolled his eyes. Parrish looked between them in confusion. Stiles couldn’t tell the color on his cheeks was from exertion or something else.

Watching Parrish and Derek play basketball was a huge mistake. Stiles had watched Derek play basketball with Isaac, Boyd, Liam, and Scott a million times before, and it was never like this. Derek went out of his way to make physical contact with Parrish, and Parrish didn’t seem to mind. And Stiles sure as hell didn’t mind. By the time they finished the game, he was half-hard.

“Good game,” Derek said as they walked towards the back deck, clapping Parrish on the shoulder. Stiles watched as Derek leaned close against Parrish, their sweaty bodies pressed together.

Parrish turned around with a wide smile, face mere inches from Derek’s. “I think you went easy on me,” he said. Stiles was pretty sure he was flirting. “With your werewolf skills, you should have slaughtered me.”

“Yeah, Derek,” Stiles said with a smirk. “Why did Parrish almost beat you?”

Derek bent down and stopped just before he got to Stiles’ lips. “Shut up.” Then, he kissed him.

“Come on,” Stiles said, pushing himself off the step. “Gatorade for all in the kitchen.”

Parrish walked ahead of them into the house, and Stiles hung back, grabbing Derek’s hand. “Is this part of your plan?” he asked.

Derek kissed Stiles’ cheek. “He’s was turned on through most of the game,” he whispered.

“Sure that wasn’t me?” Stiles laughed.

“Believe me, I can tell the difference between your scent and someone else’s.” He dragged his nose along Stiles’ temple. 

They walked inside and found Parrish bent over, looking in the fridge. Stiles’ eyes went straight to his ass before Parrish shot up, closing the fridge door guiltily. “I hope you don’t mind,” Parrish said. “I was looking for a Gatorade.”

Stiles crossed the kitchen and crowded Parrish up against the refrigerator. Parrish looked at him evenly, and then swallowed. When Parrish didn’t automatically push him away, Stiles moved a bit closer. 

“Do you want that Gatorade?” Parrish asked.

Stiles didn’t respond; instead, he kissed him. Parrish didn’t push him a way, but he didn’t exactly kiss back, either. When Stiles broke the kiss, Parrish glanced over at Derek, look of sheer panic on his face. Derek had moved closer, to right behind Stiles’ shoulder. “Derek, I – “

Derek pressed against Stiles’ back, leaned over his shoulder, and kissed Parrish. Stiles watched, and this time Parrish kissed back. When Derek pulled away, Parrish was speechless. “Fuck me,” he finally muttered.

“That’s the idea,” Stiles said. Derek groaned and dropped his forehead against Stiles’ shoulder. “Oh shut up, he totally walked into that one.”

“Hold on,” Parrish said. “You want to…have sex with me?” Stiles and Derek nodded. “Both of you?” They nodded again. “At the same time?”

Stiles shrugged. “If you want. Or one at a time while the other watches. Or hell, you can watch us have sex while you watch. We’re not picky.”

“Yes, Jordan,” Derek said, “We’re proposing a threesome.”

“Okay, yeah.” He nodded, and Stiles kissed him again. 

Kissing Parrish felt weird after only kissing Derek for so long. He kissed a little harder, a little wetter and with more tongue. It felt nice, especially with Derek kissing along his neck. “Bedroom?” Derek asked a few minutes later, and Stiles refused to stop kissing Parrish as he tugged him out of the kitchen and down the hall. 

Inside the bedroom, Stiles finally broke the kiss. Parrish didn’t have time to breathe before Derek was kissing him, and _fuck_. Stiles had not been mentally prepared for seeing that. It was the hottest thing he’d ever seen, the two of them grasping each other as they attached each other’s mouths. Stiles just stood there and stared.

“Are you going to just stand there?” Derek asked, turning his head. Parrish kissed along his jaw.

“It’s not a horrible option,” Stiles responded. Parrish looked at him, shy smile on his face. “You both are pretty fucking hot.”

“Come on,” Derek said, holding out his hand to Stiles. “You both are hotter.”

“Are you two even real?” Parrish said. Stiles and Derek both looked at him. “Like, people just don’t do this.”

Stiles slid his arms around Derek’s waist and hooked his chin over Derek’s shoulder. “Maybe they don’t, and I am one hundred percent happy not to be like most people.” He stepped around Derek and dragged Parrish onto the bed with him. “Now come on and blow me.”

“Is he always this charming?” Parrish asked Derek, laughing. 

Derek rolled his eyes. “Yes, if by charming you mean this annoying.”

“Pull down your shorts and get over here,” Stiles said, “and stop your bitching.”

Stiles kissed his way down Parrish’s bare chest, licking the sweat from his abs. Derek stretched out beside him, kissing him while Stiles hooked his thumbs under the band of Parrish’s basketball shorts and pulled them over his erection. 

He felt Derek’s hand in his hair, and Stiles glanced up and locked eyes with him. Derek nodded, and Stiles leaned down to take Parrish into his mouth. “Fuck,” he heard Derek say above him as Derek’s grip tightened in his hair. Parrish’s cock felt so different than Derek’s, but Stiles loved the weight of it on his tongue.

Stiles opened his eyes and watched Derek and Parrish making out while he worked his mouth along the shaft. Derek and Parrish were gorgeous together, and Stiles felt like he was coming apart. He could barely contain himself. He couldn’t believe that this was really happening.

Derek grabbed Stiles’ arm and nudged him up, so he reluctantly let Parrish’s cock fall from his lips. Derek kissed him, licking deep inside his mouth and chasing every vestige of Parrish inside his mouth. “Get on your back,” he said against his mouth, and Stiles was quick to comply. 

Derek and Parrish pushed up his t-shirt and started kissing his chest, two distinct tongues dragging over his nipples simultaneously. Stiles closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of two mouths on him, two sets of hands dragging across his skin. Someone unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them and his underwear down, and when a mouth closed over his cock, he immediately knew it was Parrish’s.

Stiles moaned as Parrish worked his mouth and hand in tandem over his shaft, his tongue pressing along the vein on the underside as he moved his head. Stiles didn’t feel Derek anymore, so he opened his eyes and saw that Derek had both his and Parrish’s cocks in his fist, jerking them off at the same time. The sight of their red, hard cocks pressed together combined with Parrish’s surprisingly talented mouth sent Stiles over the edge. He moaned loudly as he came down Parrish’s throat.

After his orgasm, he lay boneless on the bed as he watched Derek and Parrish kiss, Derek’s hand working furiously over their cocks. Parrish came first, come landing on Derek’s wrist and palm. Derek let go of Parrish’s spent cock, his fist sliding faster in Parrish’s come. 

Parrish stretched out beside Stiles, and Stiles distractedly kissed Parrish’s shoulder and chest as they watched Derek jerk himself off. Derek came with a soft exhale, and then Parrish and Stiles crawled over to him.

They kissed together for awhile, then lay there in a large pile. Stiles was pressed snugly between Parrish and Derek, their hands intertwined on Stiles’ hip. He felt happy and content between then, like this was right and they all three belonged there in a mass of tangled limbs. Before he dozed off, Stiles grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed and spread it over their bodies. He fell asleep to the sound of Parrish’s soft snores, and Derek’s even breathing.

*

When they woke up, they jerked each other off, and then ordered pizza. They ate it curled together on the couch, Parrish in the middle, and marathoned a TV show. Parrish didn’t leave until late, and they kissed in front of the door for way too long.

After that, Parrish became a regular fixture in their lives. He wasn’t always there, but once or twice a week, they’d have dinner at either house, watch some TV, and have sex. Some nights Parrish spent the night, sometimes he went home. 

“What is this?” Parrish asked one night, while they were curled up together in bed, the sheets tangled around their legs. 

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked, his head cradled on Parrish’s chest, Parrish’s chest resting on Derek’s. 

“The three of us, what are we?”

Derek shrugged. “We’re us.”

“That’s not a great answer,” Parrish said.

Derek sighed, and craned his head to look at the other two. “In werewolf packs, it’s common for polyamorous relationships to develop. You get so close, you share so much, it’s sometimes unavoidable. Sometimes it lasts, sometimes it ends in friendship, sometimes people have to change packs. We don’t really call it anything, we just accept it for what it is.” He leaned down as Parrish lifted his face and kissed him. “I’m not sure that’s the answer you were looking for.”

Parrish smiled. “I’m just happy to be here, whatever this is.” Derek smiled and Stiles snuggled closer to Parrish.

He’s still not sure how this happened, how he ended up in love with Derek with a part-time other boyfriend in Parrish. Whatever this is between them, Stiles isn’t willing to give it up anytime soon. He’s grown rather fond of sleeping sandwiched between two warm bodies. 

-fin


End file.
